Project X Zone 2
|designer = Atsushi Minayama |producer = Koji Ishitani |director = Soichiro Morizumi |writer = Soichiro Morizumi |composer = |engine = |released = |AUS|February 12, 2016 |NA|February 16, 2016 }} |genre = Tactical role-playing |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Project X Zone 2, known in Japan as , is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Monolith Soft and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Despite the game being the official sequel to ''Project X Zone, the plot is an homage to the events of its spiritual predecessor, Namco x Capcom, whilst retaining a standalone story. The game is a crossover between various franchises from Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom, Sega, and Nintendo. The title was released in Japan in November 2015, and worldwide in February 2016. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Project X Zone is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Characters Like its predecessor, Project X Zone 2 features pairs of characters from all four participating companies (Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom, Sega, And Nintendo), as well as solo characters who can provide assist attacks during combat. The game also features Nintendo characters for the first time. Pair Units * Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu from Namco × Capcom * Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima from Tekken * Kite and Haseo from .hack and .hack//G.U. * Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo from Tales of Vesperia * Ciel Alençon and Nana Kazuki from God Eater 2 * KOS-MOS and Fiora from Xenosaga and Xenoblade Chronicles * Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from Resident Evil * Ryu and Ken Masters from Street Fighter * Demitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers * Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry * X and Zero from Mega Man X * Strider Hiryu and Hotsuma from Strider and Shinobi * Chun-Li and Ling Xiaoyu from Street Fighter and Tekken * Akira Yuki and Kage-Maru from Virtua Fighter * Ichirō Ōgami and Erica Fontaine from Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise from Sakura Wars * Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima from Yakuza * Zephyr and Vashyron from Resonance of Fate * Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening Solo Units * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken * Natsu from Soulcalibur V * Aty from Summon Night 3 * Valkyrie from Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu * Alisa Illinichina Amiella from God Eater * Estellise Sidos Heurassein from Tales of Vesperia * Captain Commando from Captain Commando * June Lin Milliam from Star Gladiator * Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil * Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey from Ace Attorney * Felicia from Darkstalkers * Ingrid from Capcom Fighting Evolution * Axel Stone from Streets of Rage * Hibana from Nightshade * Segata Sanshiro * Ulala from Space Channel 5 * Pai Chan from Virtua Fighter * Leanne from Resonance of Fate * Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue Rival Units Unlike its predecessor, none of the rivals could be playable. * Byaku Shin * Saya from Namco × Capcom * Sheath * Dokumezu from Namco × Capcom * Dokugozu from Namco × Capcom * Unknown from Tekken * Skeith from .hack * Azure Kite from .hack//G.U. * Zagi from Tales of Vesperia * Vajra from God Eater * Marduk from God Eater 2 * T-elos from Xenosaga * Kamuz from Valkyrie no Densetsu * Nemesis from Resident Evil * Ustanak from Resident Evil * Nelo Angelo from Devil May Cry * M. Bison from Street Fighter * Juri Han from Street Fighter * Pyron from Darkstalkers * B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers * Lord Raptor from Darkstalkers * Sigma from Mega Man X * Vile from Mega Man X * Tong Pooh from Strider * Solo from Strider * Druk from Captain Commando * Shtrom from Captain Commando * Shtrom Jr. from Captain Commando * Black Hayato from Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein * V-Dural from Virtua Fighter * Aya-me from Sakura Wars * Ciseaux from Sakura Wars * Ranmaru from Sakura Wars * Dokurobou from Sakura Wars * Shadow from Space Channel 5 * Coco ★ Tapioca from Space Channel 5 * Kin, Kon and Kan from Space Channel 5 * Break from Streets of Rage * Kurohaganeα from Nightshade * Metal Face from Xenoblade Chronicles Development On April 8, 2015, Famitsu.com launched a teaser website with a countdown that would expire in five days, revealing a secret project from Bandai Namco Entertainment. Before its expiration, Project X Zone 2 was announced early to attendees of Bandai Namco's "Level Up" press event in Milan, Italy on April 10, which was prematurely posted on Italian news website E-duesse before being retracted. The game was officially revealed to the public three days later. It was confirmed in an interview that the game will address the criticisms of the original (such as the story) and that there will be some "surprise" announcements. The game was originally going to have a simultaneous worldwide release, but the North American and European releases were later delayed to early 2016. Unlike the previous game, the western versions will feature no altered content from the Japanese version and will be in multiple languages. Reception | MC = 73/100 | EGM = 7/10 | Fam = 32/40 | GSpot = 5/10 | IGN = 6.5/10 | rev2 = RPGamer | rev2Score = |Destruct = 8.5/10 | rev3 = Hardcore Gamer | rev3Score = | rev4 = Nintendo Life | rev4Score = 8/10 }} Project X Zone 2 received mixed to positive reviews, receiving a score of 73/100 on Metacritic, with critics praising the game's cast of characters and improvements to issues present in the first game, but criticizing the game's easy difficulty and the fact that many assets were reused from the first game. The game received a 32/40 from Famitsu. Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 4/5 saying, "Project X Zone 2 is a funny, charming and amusing title. It sets out to entertain video game fans of all stripes and allows the player to jump from world to world to get a taste of other titles they may have been missing. Just based on the built-in “Crosspedia” encyclopedia database, the stack of games that I really want to try out has grown (Resonance of Fate, in particular). It’s not challenging, but it was never meant to be. The gameplay is simply the vehicle to deliver the true focus of this title: dumb fun. Players who don’t need everything to bristle with a dark malevolence will find a great time in this one." Sales The game sold 37,000 copies in Japan on its first week, selling through 60% of its shipment. The game made the #2 spot in the UK 3DS sales charts. Possible sequel In an interview with Nintendo Life, Kensuke Tsukanaka stated that he would like to continue the series. Hideki Kamiya of PlatinumGames has stated he was approached about having Sega character Bayonetta included in this game, to which he refused as he wanted Bayonetta and Dante from Devil May Cry to meet "on his own terms". However, he has stated he has come to regret this decision due to realizing how the fans would have loved the two interacting, and that if there is a Project X Zone 3 he would be all for Bayonetta's inclusion. References External links * }} Category:2015 video games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Capcom games Category:Crossover video games Category:Fictional government investigations of the paranormal Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Ninja video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo games Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Roppongi Category:Sega video games Category:Shibuya Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Time travel video games Category:Urban fantasy video games Category:Video games scored by Yuzo Koshiro Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Video game sequels